


first kiss

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Billy is very gay, F/M, M/M, Other, Teddy was a girl, genderfluid!Teddy, pre-Young Avengers Vol.1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	first kiss

Teddy是主动发起这个吻的那个。  
Billy也不知道他们到底算不算在约会。他们一起吃饭、看电影、上下学，按青少年的标准他们已经约会无数次了，但是他们从来没有谈过这方面的事，而Billy是同性恋，他不会喜欢Teddy...吧？  
Teddy从各种意义上来说都是个荷尔蒙炸弹，是美国往事中的Jennifer Connelly，是Marilyn Monroe在世，是所有青春期男孩的野梦。在漫画店第一次与她擦肩而过的时候Billy就对她念念不忘，他们成了同学，成了好朋友，Billy当然不介意与她的关系更近一步，但是...  
最近一段时间Billy花了很长时间重新评估自己的性取向。他依然对其他女性提不起兴趣，也许...他就是喜欢Teddy呢？  
他们坐在离家两个街区外的冰欺凌店躲避夏日的酷热，Teddy不那么热衷甜食，要了一份froyo，Billy戳着自己的冰淇淋球，直到它们变成一大坨令人失去食欲的土黄色。  
“Billy，你干嘛啦？”Teddy问他。  
“Ted，我...我想问你件事。”  
“什么？”  
Billy不安地搅着面目全非的冰淇淋，结结巴巴地说，“我们，额，你...我不知道，我们算是在约会吗？”  
Teddy看着他眨了眨眼睛，“你以为我们在干什么？”  
“我不知道。你看，我们也从来没聊过这个话题，而且你又，是你（and you're...YOU.）。我也从来没...”  
Billy的碎碎念被Teddy用一个吻打断了。  
Teddy的嘴唇很软，有点冰，还有冻酸奶的甜味。Billy的脑子跟着这个吻一起断片了。  
“是我理解错了吗？”Teddy看到Billy的眉头锁的更深，也不由地紧张起来。  
“不！额，也许？我不知道，Teddy...”Billy感觉自己烂透了。这不是他想象的样子。他以为他喜欢Teddy，他以为他会喜欢Teddy的亲吻，但是事实却是否定的。不是说他讨厌这个，他只是...感觉很奇怪。“我只是...我不知道还有别的什么方法来说这么句话，但是...我可能比我想象的还要gay。”

Teddy看上去困惑又有点恼火：“你这是什么意思？你在拿我当实验？”

“不！当然不是！我喜欢你，Teddy，真心的！我说不上来，Teddy。它只是和我想象的不一样。”Billy试着不去看Teddy，“我很早就意识到女孩子对我没有吸引力，我一直想象和一个男孩子约会是什么样的，他亲起来会是什么感觉。但是后来你出现了，我以为，也许这不关性别的事，我以为我喜欢你就够了。我喜欢和你在一起。但是刚才你吻我...就...感觉不对，你懂吗...”  
Teddy好久都没有回答他，Billy几乎都在等着那一杯冻酸奶倒在他头上了。  
“你认真的吗？喜欢我的那部分。”Teddy的语气温柔的不可思议。  
Billy点头。  
又过了几秒，Teddy说，“跟我来，我有个秘密要告诉你。”  
“Ted,你不能进男厕所——”  
Billy停住了。因为Teddy在他眼前变成了一个男性。男性的Teddy依然是一头金发，蓝眼睛，和Billy一般高，有着少年纤细的身材。  
“你——”  
“我是个shape shifter。”Teddy说着，又变成了Billy的模样，然后是他们的历史老师，最后又变回男孩的样子，“我可以是个男孩，Billy。”然后他看上去几乎是悲伤，眼中含着泪，“现在你知道我是个怪物了，你还喜欢我吗？”  
“你在瞎说什么啊！你是——是一个shape shifter，变种人——或者是异人族，你——”Billy停住了，抓住了Teddy的双手，感觉到他在颤抖，Billy的心抽痛了一下，“那是他们怎么看你的吗，一个怪物？”  
Teddy不说话，但Billy也不需要他的回答来知道答案。  
“Teddy，你能成为一个超级英雄，你就是英雄，你替我教训Kesler那帮混蛋。你不是怪物，Teddy。”Billy深吸一口气，“以及，我还是喜欢你，我更喜欢你了。我的伴侣（partner）是全天下名字最傻的超级英雄。”  
Teddy再次吻了他，Billy全身上下每个细胞都在叫着“更多！更多！”于是他也这么做了，他搂着Teddy的腰抱紧他，小心翼翼地回吻对方，试探性地伸出了舌头，兴奋得牙关打颤。  
“这次感觉对了吗？”Teddy问他。  
“比想象中的还要好上一万倍。”Billy低语，“鉴于你告诉了我你的秘密，我也告诉你我的。”  
“那是什么？”  
Billy和他拉开一段距离，集中精神，双手朝着Teddy的方向。然后他的双手出现了蓝色的光芒，Teddy的身体也被这蓝光包围住，接着他的身体慢慢飘浮起来，双脚离开了地面。  
“哇，Billy！”  
“我会魔法。”Billy再次小心地将Teddy落回地面，难以掩饰自己的骄傲，“虽然不太熟练，但是还是很酷。”  
“所以我们是一对超级英雄恋人了？”  
“听起来十分不祥。”  
“但是我喜欢这个。”  
“我也是。”


End file.
